


Consequences and Realizations

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Barbara is left weak and injured from the attempted exorcism. Adam has to take care of his wife, and figure out what to do next.
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	Consequences and Realizations

Barbara fell to the ground, the effects of the exorcism she had just gone through feeling like a heavy burden on her. Adam had moved off to the side, his eyes widening before going back to normal as the exorcism ended. Both ghosts knew Lydia meant well when she tried to use the Handbook to bring her mom back.

God, they wondered what she was doing currently in the Netherworld.

Barbara groaned as her husband helped her up.

"Barb? Are you okay?"

Adam gasped as he saw the cut across his wife's forehead, and hugged her tightly.

Barbara melted into her husband's embrace.

"Hey, it's ok,” Adam said when he realized how distressed Barbara looked.

"I just wasn't expecting that exorcism," said Barbara.

"Me neither,” he sighed, summoning a first aid kit.

He bandaged up the cut on his wife's forehead and she tightened her arms around his waist as a thanks. He smiled down at her.

"Thanks..." She looked utterly exhausted.

She let go of him and fell to her knees again, wrapping her arms around them. He kneeled down next to her and rested a hand on her right cheek. She could barely keep her eyes open and focused on him. He took notice of this.

"That exorcism must have done a number on you, Barb, hon," he commented.

She just nodded. Adam sighed, picking her up in a bridal carry.

He carried her up to the attic and set her down on a couch, Barbara curling in on herself and beginning to sniffle. Adam did the same thing as earlier: kneeling down next to her and resting a hand on her right cheek.

"Barb, it's okay."

Her sniffling slowed and she focused her attention on him. Her eyes were still welled up with tears though and making it difficult for her to keep her eyes on him. Eventually, she went back to sniffling and curling in on herself, her sniffling evolving into actual crying. Wet tears poured down her face and Adam found his hand traveling up to his wife's Blonde hair. Her face, although it couldn't be seen, felt red from all the crying she was doing.

Softly, Adam began humming a familiar tune.

Barbara half-laughed. "All I Ask Of You? That's kinda cheesy."

"I know."

Barbara began to calm down and Adam held her close to him as he continued to hum the song to her. Barbara smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and began to slowly hum to the song as well.

"I love you,” she whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
